All Hallows Eve (The Power Of Four)
by AnnHalliwell
Summary: I do not own any characters or any story content, other than a few wording changes. This is the All Hallows Eve complete episode, including Paige.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright people" Piper calls out. "_Let's go_. I was supposed to be at the club a half hour ago." Prue turned and looked at Piper and replies "Hey, are you a good witch or a bad witch." Piper smirks and responds "I'm going to be a very good witch from now on." Prue giggled. "And so you picked a role model who wears lots and lots of pink?" Piper nods her head. "Yes." "Glinda helped innocents" Leo comments. "Didn't she?" Piper smiles at him. "Yes." Phoebe puts her compact away and turns to look at all of them. "You had the answer all along? That's not help, that's mind games." Piper makes a face at Phoebe. "I'm not gonna let you spoil my new attitude. I'm gonna celebrate the witch's holiday with enthusiasm." Phoebe frowns. "The only problem is you never really know what you're celebrating when you celebrate Halloween." "Details. Details." Piper remarks. Then she looks towards the living room. "Where's Darryl?" Piper asks. "He's in the kitchen on the phone" Prue answers.

Piper and Leo begin walking towards the kitchen; followed by Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe's holding a cardboard cut out of a witch flying across the moon on a broom stick. "Hook nosed hags, riding broomsticks. That's what we're celebrating. And personally I'm offended by the representation of witches in popular culture." Prue looks Phoebe over from head to toe. "Right." Prue responds. "And that's why you're dressed as The Mistress Of The Dark?" Phoebe lays the cut out down and brushes some wrinkles out of her dress. "This costume is a protest statement." She replies. Prue smiles. "I'm so impressed that you can make a protest statement and show cleavage all at the same time." Phoebe smiles proudly. "Thanks." Prue shakes her head and mutters "Amazing." "Let's go" Piper calls out as they walk into the kitchen and see Darryl talking on the phone to his wife Shelia. "Alright Inspector, put down the phone and nobody gets hurt." Piper says.

"Yeah, sweetie I gotta go. Give your folks my love, okay? I miss you guys." Darryl replies. Then he hangs up the phone and looks at the three Sisters and Leo. "Nice Costume." He comments looking at Leo. Piper scoops some popcorn into a bowl. "Thanks" Leo remarks. "You too." Darryl smiles. "Yeah, it's from my rookie days. Still fits too." "Mine too" Leo responds, causing Darryl to look at Leo with a confused expression. "Isn't that from World War Two?" Darryl asks, confused now by what Leo meant when he implied that his costume was from his rookie days. Prue steps in between the two men and says "Uh, I will explain on the way. So in the meantime we can just stick together since we are both dateless." Piper looks at her Sister. "He's not dateless, he's married, you're dateless 'cause you're picky." Prue makes a face. "No, I'm not picky, I'm just not settling. The perfect guy is out there, a real man, and I will find him, trust me." Piper smirks. "Mmm hmm. And they're gonna love the popcorn and caramel in your teeth too. Alright, Darryl, let's go, somebody get something."

Everyone grabs up a plate of food, and they head towards the front door. Phoebe looks worried, and glances at the grandfather clock as they walk past it. "Um, we can't leave yet. We have to wait for Cole." "Cole Turner? The ADA? You're dating him?" Darryl asks. Phoebe blushes. "Uh, no, I just sort of invited him to go along with us. It wasn't set in stone or anything but something must've come up." Just then the youngest Halliwell Sister, Paige, walked down the stairs to join her family in the Halloween fun, wearing a dress made out of chainmail. "Ready for some Trick Or Treats?" Paige remarked. Phoebe laughs and replies "I think _tricks_ is the right word all right." This comment causes Paige to stick out her tongue at Phoebe. "And what _are_ you supposed to be?" Prue commented. "And did the costume shop run out of actual clothes?" Piper adds. "Why, a damsel in distress of course" Paige commented, flashing a sweet smile.

"Yeah, right" Phoebe responded. "Oh hush" Paige said with a pout. "On that note" Prue said. "I want a picture of all of us, but first I gotta get my broomstick." Prue then rushes to grab her broomstick which is standing next to the front door. "Cliché" Phoebe retorted. Prue walked back into the living room, when the doorbell rang. "Come on, hurry up" Piper said, getting irritated. Phoebe walked over to the front door and opened it, to find two Grimlocks standing there. "Trick Or Treat" One of the Grimlocks said. "Oh my God" Phoebe responded, laughing. "That is so weird. They look just like the Grim….Whoa!" Phoebe realizes then that those aren't trick or treaters, that they are indeed Grimlocks, and she runs towards Leo and Darryl. Piper and Phoebe then take off running towards the living room, but are stopped dead in their tracks, as the Grimlocks use their powers to strangle the two Sisters. "**Hey!**" Paige yells. At the same time, as Prue is running towards all the noise, Leo begins to hear jingling in his ears. It is a message from the Elders, that something is about to take place. "Uh-oh" Leo whispers. "Uh-Oh?" Darryl responds, reaching for his gun. "Oh" Prue yells, and upon seeing the Grimlocks, uses her Telekinesis power to send them flying into the wall, freeing Piper and Phoebe from their powers. Choking Phoebe rushes over towards Prue, motioning for Paige to join them. "Didn't we vanquish them already?" "What are they?" Paige asks, running towards her Sisters. "I need to warn you girls about something" Leo says, with a worried tone to his voice. "Warn us about what?" Prue demands. Just then a vortex opens up behind Prue, Phoebe and Piper. "About that" Leo answers, pointing to it.

"Ohhhh" Prue gasps. Just then the Grimlocks stand up and start walking towards them. "Oh" Phoebe shouts. "Look out!" Piper holds up her hands and freezes the Grimlocks. "Leo" she shouts. "What the hell is…" Before she can finish her sentence, Piper, Prue and Phoebe are sucked into the Vortex, which quickly closes. "**Wait**" Leo shouts, running towards where the three Sisters were once standing. "**They don't know what's going on!**" The vortex closes, and all that's left behind are three wigs. "This isn't good" Darryl says. "Right?" "Leo" Paige demands. "_What the hell just happened_? What are those things" Paige asks pointing towards the frozen Grimlocks. "_And where did my Sisters go?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are thrown out of the vortex, landing in near a Witch's alter in the year 1670. "Everybody okay" Prue asks, concerned for her Sister's safety. "Too soon to tell" Phoebe answers. "Did the Grimlocks do this?" Piper wonders. "Where's Paige" Prue asks, after looking around and not seeing her with them. "Oh God" Piper says, with fear in her voice. "You don't think she's…." "Don't even think that Piper" Phoebe says firmly. "Everyone calm down" Prue says, trying to sound calm herself. "Paige wasn't standing next to us when that Vortex opened up. So my guess is, that she's still back at the Manor with Leo and Darryl. And unless we're dead and this is the hereafter, then no, I don't think the Grimlocks did this." Phoebe makes a disgusted look on her face. "Eternally Elvira, yuck." Prue looks around and spots the alter. "So umm…that sorta looks like an altar." "A witch's altar" Piper adds. "So what's going on?"

Just then they hear the sounds of horses, coming straight towards them. "There they are" A man shouts in the distance. "Kill the witches" An other man yells. "Oh you just had to ask" Phoebe grumbles at Piper. "Not good" Piper says as the three of them run towards some bushes to hide. "So not good. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." While hiding behind the bushes, the group of witch hunters begin searching for them. "Don't tell me we time traveled again" Piper whispers, with disdain in her voice. "_I hate time traveling!_" "You" Phoebe scoffs. "Last time, I was _burnt alive_ at the stake, **_remember!"_** "Okay" Prue says, trying to calm them down. "Let's try and make sure that doesn't happen again. From their clothes, I'm guessing the year is about what? Sixteen to seventeen hundreds?" "Yeah" Piper says sarcastically. "Where the life expectancy of the average witch is what? Fifteen minutes?"

Just then they hear the bushes behind them begin to rustle. The three gasp and turn around to find themselves face to face with one of the witch hunters. "Did you find them Micah" A man calls out. The witch hunter stares into Prue's eyes. Piper holds up her hands to freeze him, but Prue grabs hold of her wrists. "No" Micah calls out to the other man. "Nothing here. Ride on." "You heard him" Another man shouts. "Let's ride on. They couldn't have gotten far." Micah puts his index finger to his lips. "Shhh" he whispers. Then he runs off, joining the rest of the group, who soon ride away. "Ummm why didn't you let me freeze him" Piper demands. "I don't know" Prue answers. "There was just something about him." Once the coast is clear, the three Sisters walk out from their hiding spot. "You know what" Piper says. "I don't care why we're here or how we got here. But I just wanna go home. So were is that damn vortex!" "I don't know" Prue begins to say. Just then bags are placed over each of their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Manor, the Grimlocks are still frozen, but Leo knows they won't stay that way for long. Paige is frightened, and Darryl is looking at the Grimlocks with curiosity, while Leo is looking at the area where the Vortex opened, trying to open it again. "These are the first demons I've ever seen….well except for that blonde with the funky snake tongue thingy" Darryl says. "What are these things?" "Funky snake tongue thingy?" Paige repeats. "I don't know" Leo sighs. "Did they make the girls disappear?" Darryl asks. "No" Leo says, sighing again, as he realizes that there's no way he can open the vortex. "My bosses did that. It was a time portal which is now closed, damn it!" "Who _are_ you exactly" Darryl wonders. "I'm there" Leo begins. "Ahh, never mind. It's too complicated to explain right now. "I gotta get you outta here before they unfreeze." "Whoa" Darryl says. "I'm not going anywhere." "Look" Leo states. "I don't have time to argue with you. I've gotta help Paige figure out how to get rid of these demons before the girls get back. Otherwise, they're sitting ducks." "Are you sure they're coming back?" Darryl asks, at which point Paige looks up at both of them with a look of genuine fear on her face. "What if they don't?" She asks. "They'd better be" Leo answers. "And before Halloween is over too. Which means….."

"Which means, you're probably gonna need my help" Darryl finishes. "You don't know what you're up against" Leo argues. "Problem is…." Darryl states. "neither do you. Which means you might need a cop around to help you figure it out." Darryl sighs then. "They're like Sisters to me Leo." Leo sighs, knowing he won't convince Darryl to leave. "Alright. Phoebe said that she'd thought they had vanquished these demons before. So the first thing we need to do is….." Just then the Grimlocks unfreeze. **_"_**is...**_RUN!"_** Leo says, realizing they've unfrozen. Leo, Paige and Darryl begin running up the stairs, heading towards the Attic. Part way up, Darryl turns, pulls out his gun and begins shooting at the Grimlocks. To which green goo oozes out of the bullet wounds. Leo grabs onto Darryl's arm and pulls him up the stairs. "Come on!" Leo yells.

"At least we can't die" one Grimlock states. "No" The other says. "But they can." The first Grimlock nods in agreement. "We need to figure out where the witches went." "Why don't we kill the one that stayed behind" the other Grimlock suggests. "Because" the first answers. "She's not the one who vanquished us before…those other three were." "Well, at least we know where they went, unlike their Whitelighter. That vortex means Cole's got them, right where he wants them. " The second Grimlock replied. "But if he fails….." "Let's hope he doesn't. Otherwise we're dead…again!" The first Grimlock says.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the 1600's, Prue, Phoebe and Piper find themselves in a cave, with other women. A blonde woman stands before them. "Blessed be" she says, bowing. "Our prayers have been answered. And you've come just in time. We need your help." "Excuse me" Prue says. "Please, forgive the manner in which you were brought here" The blonde, known as Eva says. "But we had to make sure you were who we'd sent for." "Umm alright" Prue replies. "So umm…who do you think we are?" "Well, the most powerful good witches of all time of course." Eva answers. "And you are" Prue asks. "I am Eva, a midwife, witch and free citizen of the colony of Virginia. These good women are my coven. Come, we don't have much time." Some of the other women hand the three sisters dresses in which from them to change into. "No one must suspect that you have come from the future" Eva says. "Witches must not have to hide in your time" she comments, looking at their costumes.

"What year are you from?" "Uhh, two thousand" Piper answers. "What year is now" Phoebe asks. "Sixteen seventy" Eva answers. "Alright then" Prue says. "What exactly do you need our help with?" "To save a magical baby who has been prophesized to be born tonight." Eva tells them. "Save it from who" Piper wonders. "A dark practitioner" Eva answers. "She's kidnapped the mother, in hopes of raising the child evil. If that happens, good magic will never flourish in the new world. You must rescue Charlotte so that you can bring here to me, so that me and my coven can deliver her baby in a our protective circle."

"Wait a minute" Piper says. "You have the power to bring us through time, but you don't have the power to free this Charlotte?" "We've cast spells, to prepare your way" Eva tells her. "But we know it was the power of All Hallows Eva that really brought here to us." "All Hallows Eve" Prue repeats. "It's a witches most sacred day" Eva states. "The day when the source of all magic can be tapped into. How can you not know of this?" "It isn't what it used to be" Phoebe answers. "So, wait a minute" Piper says, concerned. "You can tap into that power to send us home? Right?" "We assumed you could do that" Eva answers. Piper looks at Prue and Phoebe. "They assumed we could get ourselves home" she says. "Ummm, okay" Prue replies. "I have an idea. Piper what time is it?" Piper glances at her watch. "It's ahh two fifteen." Eva looks at the watch and gasps with awe. "You have made a big clock so small. You must possess great magic." "Just a good credit card" Piper answers. "Excuse us for a minute" Prue says to Eva. Then she pulls Piper and Phoebe off into a corner. "Okay" she whispers to her Sisters. "I think I have this figured out. I think _they_ sent us here. To help save this baby. And I bet that's what Leo was trying to tell us." "Oh" Piper says, disgusted. "Leave it to them to zap first and give instructions never."

"So if I'm right" Prue says. "The only way they're gonna let us go home is if we bring that baby back here by midnight." Prue then turns and looks at Eva. "Eva, did you and your coven have a plan on how to rescue Charlotte?" Eva nods her head. "Yes" she answers. She walks over to a table and picks up a small bottle. "This vial holds a potion, which will put to sleep the men who are guarding the house where Charlotte is being held." Eva hands the bottle to Piper. "Then you can use your powers to bring her back here to us." "Easy for her to say" Piper says slightly sarcastically. Piper then hands the potion to Prue.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the present time, at the Manor, Leo, Darryl and Paige are safely in the Attic. Darryl is standing guard next to the door, which his gun drawn. "That won't work on them" Leo states. "It may not kill them" Darryl responds. "But it might make them think twice before then barge in here on us. Plus it's all we got." "Well maybe not" Leo replies. He had been standing by the Book Of Shadows, flipping through the pages, while Page was standing next to a near by table, mixing up the strongest vanquishing potion she knew how to make. "I think I found them" Leo states. He then begins to read from the Book. "Grimlocks, Underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people, and strangle them with it."

"That chick with the snake tongue thing is looking better and better all the time" Darryl comments. "Is there a vanquishing potion or spell" Paige asks Leo, praying if it's a spell, that it isn't a Power of Three or Power Of Four Spell. "Potion" Leo answers her, to which Paige stops what she's doing and sighs with relief. Outside the Attic, in the hallway, the Grimlocks are watching them through the key hole. We shouldn't just be waiting here" One states. "We should be downstairs waiting for the others to get back. We can't absorb any more wounds."

"If they would just come into range, we won't have to" the second Grimlock answers. He peers through the keyhole once more, while holding up his right hand. On the other side of the door, in the Attic, Darryl walks a little closer towards the door and the Grimlock uses Darryl's own aura to begin strangling him. Darryl drops his gun and begins choking. "Darryl" Leo exclaims. Paige goes to Orb to Darryl to Orb him to safety but can't. "I can't Orb" she says to Leo, panicking. Just then the Grimlocks barge into the Attic. Leo motions for Paige to run towards Darryl, then he Orbs out, and Orbs back in next to Darryl and Paige. Leo grabs onto both of them, and then Orbs the three of them out of the Attic, and down into the Kitchen.

Darryl begins coughing, finally able to breathe again. "Told you didn't know what you were up against" Leo says to Darryl. "Leo" Paige says, with panic in her voice. "What's wrong with my powers? They're like gone." "Who are you" Darryl asks Leo. "I don't know for sure Paige, but I think your powers being gone might have something to do with where your Sisters were sent, and maybe partly because you were supposed to be with them, but weren't standing near the vortex…I'm not sure Paige." Just then they all heard a noise come from the Attic. "Come on" Leo says. "We've got a potion to cook up."


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Virginia, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Eva, walk out of the woods, towards a clearing which is just outside a small village. "We must be careful" Eva cautions them. Phoebe sees people wearing costumes walking around. "It looks like they're having a party" she states. "It's Ruth Cobb, the dark practitioner who has kidnapped Charlotte. She's doing it in order to pretend that she's mocking All Hallow's Eve. But I know better. Ruth is really doing it so she can tap into the powers of dark magic."

Just then the see the group of witch hunters from before, walking near by. "Looks like our welcoming committee" Piper comments. "Those are the witch hunters" Eva states. "But they are hunters of good witches…at least that's what they are if they work for Ruth. In which case, they're after us." Prue sees Micah walk by then. "Not all of them" she replies, which causes Phoebe to look at her older Sister with curiosity." "Hmm" Phoebe whispers as the group walks slowly towards the village. Just then they see some talismans hanging from a tree. "Beware the talismans" Eva warns, pointing to them. "They have barred our way each time we have tried to rescue Charlotte."

"Oh honey" Phoebe says, almost chuckling. "Those things don't really have much power, were we come from." Phoebe, Prue and Piper continue walking forward. "No" Eva calls out. "You don't realize…" Just then, as the sisters get closer to the talismans, a bright light begins to glow from the talismans and the four women are sent flying backwards. A bell begins to ring and the people of the village begin running all about. "What the hell was that" Phoebe demands as Eva helps the three up. "No way do talismans have that much power" Prue states. "They never have before" Eva says. "Ruth's using the magic of All Hallow's Eve."

Just then guards on horses, gallop towards them. "Guards!" A woman shouts. "I've got them" Prue says. She waves her hand, to use her telekinesis power, but nothing happens. "Uhhh…." "Alright" Piper says. "I got him." She holds up her hands and wiggles her fingers to freeze the approaching guard, but again nothing happens. "What just happened" Phoebe demands. "I don't know" Prue answers, concerned. Prue tries again, but again nothing happens. Piper tries again, and again nothing happens. One of the guards aims his gun at them and fires. Piper continues to try and freeze them, but it isn't working.

"Use your powers" Eva demands. "_We don't have any_!" Prue responds. "_**WHAT**_" Eva exclaims. With their powers not working and the guards getting closer, Phoebe yells out "**Run**!" And the four woman take off towards the woods. Another guards fires off a shot, and Eva is hit in the arm. She yells out in pain, and Prue and Piper quickly grab hold of her. Inside the big mansion, Ruth Cobb is looking out the window, watching the scene unfold. She then walks over to a near by bed, in which Charlotte is laying, and clearly in the pains of labor. "It appears your witch friend has brought others to try and rescue you Charlotte. Unfortunately she's been shot." Charlotte groans in pain. "Oh take it easy Charlotte" Ruth says. "We don't want anything bad to happen to your baby now, do we." "I won't let you have my baby" Charlotte groans.

"You don't have a choice" Ruth answers. "Especially not now that someone _very _specially has been sent to me, to ensure it." Ruth walks into another room then, where a man is standing there, facing a wall. "How much longer Ruth" he asks, turning around, his face hidden by shadows. "Soon" Ruth answers. "By nightfall perhaps. You imbued the talismans with great power. Care to share your secret? Just who are you? Where did you come from pray tell?" The man steps forward, out of the shadows, to look at Ruth, and it's revealed that this mystery man is known other than Belthazor, otherwise known as Cole Turner. "I've come from the future" he answers. "In order to change it."

Back in the cave, where Eva and her coven have been hiding, the women are tending to Eva's wound. "Eva" Prue says. "We're sorry. We didn't know that our powers….." "Just leave us" Eva says, with a sigh, cutting Prue off. "Just go back where you came from. We asked for the most powerful witches of all time and instead we got powerless frauds." "Okay" Phoebe says. "I know you're a little disappointed but the frauds part is a little harsh, don't you think?" "We do have powers" Piper says. "We just can't seem to access them right now." "I'm guessing" Prue says. "That we can't access our powers, because in the year sixteen seventy, we didn't exist, so neither did our powers."

"Protecting this baby is my destiny" Eva states. "How can we have come this far just to fail now?" "We were asking ourselves the same thing" Phoebe says to her. Just then one of the women walks over to Eva and hands her something. "Bite down" she says and Eva puts the object into her mouth and bites down on it. Another woman, grabs a poker out of the fire and starts walking towards Eva. "Whoa" Piper says, stopping her. "What are you doing?" "Cauterizing the wound" The woman answers. "No, no, no, no, no" Piper says, shaking her head. "We may not have our powers but we do have basics. Just get some hot water and some soap and some clean cloths." The woman with the poker looks at Eva who nods her head. The woman sets the poker back into the fire and then quickly sets about getting the items Piper asked for.

"Eva" Prue says softly. "Please don't give up on us yet. I know we can help. We wouldn't have been sent here if there wasn't a way for us to help." "Yeah" Phoebe replies. "And besides, we've been in tighter jams than this." "We have" Piper answers, not knowing how to explain why their powers are gone, because she can't answer that question herself. "We're born good witches" Prue states. "That makes us innately magical. Maybe you can teach us how to tap into that power." "There isn't enough time" Eva says, as Piper begins cleaning her wound. "We're quick studies" Phoebe adds.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the year 2000, at Halliwell Manor, Leo and Paige are standing next to the stove. Paige is handing Leo ingredients, while Leo is stirring some liquid which is cooking in a pot on the stove. Leo spoons out a spoonful of the liquid and raises the spoon to his nose. He sniffs the potion and then pours the liquid back into the pot. "We need more Thyme" he says. Darryl looks at his watch. "Can't help you there buddy, it's almost nightfall." "No" Leo says, with a slight chuckle. "It's an herb for the potion."

Darryl walks closer to the counter and picks up a plate that has some herbs laying on it. He hands the plate to Paige, who hands it over to Leo. "Thyme?" Darryl asks. "Right?" Leo nods and puts more of the herb into the potion. "You think they know what we're doing in here" Darryl asks. "Probably" Leo remarks. Just then they hear the doorbell ring. "Uh-oh" Paige responds. The three look at each other with concern. "Trick or Treaters" Darryl asks. "Or a trap" Leo states.

"Didn't you say those things steal kids eye sight" Darryl says. Leo nods his head. Darryl starts walking towards the kitchen door, to quickly get to the front door and answer it. "No" Leo calls out. "Paige can finish mixing the potion, you stay here and protect her. I'll go answer the door. I can still Orb, which means I can get out fast if it is a trap." "And that could be exactly what those things want" Darryl responds. "You and Paige finish that potion and make sure that Prue, Phoebe and Piper get back safe and sound. I'll get the door. Just no matter what happens, get the girls back safely, for Paige's sake at least." Darryl then walks out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door, saying a silent prayer the whole way. The doorbell rings again, and Darryl finally reaches the front door and opens it carefully. "TRICK OR TREAT" a group of kids yell.

Darryl sighs with relief and grabs the bowl of candy that was sitting on a near by table. He hands it to the closet child. "Spread the word" he says. "We're out of candy." Darryl quickly shuts the front door and locks it. "Cool" The group of kids exclaim, excited by their haul of candy. Darryl carefully starts walking back towards the kitchen, when he's hit on the head from behind. He falls to the floor and one of the Grimlocks appears standing above him, and begins strangling him with his own aura. While choking, Darryl desperately begins thinking of a way out of this problem. He spots a piece of Prue's camera equipment laying on the floor; a device that when squeezed, activates an old fashioned flash bulb. Darryl fumbles for it, and squeezes it as hard as he can. There's a soft pop sound as the flashbulb goes off.

The Grimlock strangling Darryl stops covering his eyes in pain. Darryl manages to stand up, bur realizes he's blind. Fumbling along the furniture, he manages to make his way back to the safety of the kitchen. "**Darryl**" Paige exclaims, and quickly runs over to him and helps him to a kitchen chair. "_What happened?!_" "I don't know" Darryl answers. "It was a group of kids at the front door. I gave them all the candy and told them to spread the word that we were outta candy. Then on my way back here, I got hit from behind. Next thing I knew one of those things was standing over me. I used Prue's antique flashbulb on them, which seemed to blind it, and then I stumbled back here." Darryl finally raised up his head and Paige and Leo could see that his eyes were completely white in color. "But I can't see a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Virginia, Ruth Cobb is sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Charlotte. "Her contractions are coming closer together" she says. She stands up then and starts walking towards a table and then sits down. "It won't be long now." Cole, who is sitting on the other side of the bed, soaks a rag in some water and then places the rag on Charlotte's forehead. "Don't touch me" Charlotte demands. "There's no need for you to be any more uncomfortable than you have to be" Cole says softly. He is genuinely trying to make her discomfort easier on her. Despite the fact that he's a demon or his purpose here in the past, his human half is truly concerned for her. "Really? Then I beg you, please let me go" Charlotte whispers to him. "Even if I could" Cole answers. "Another of my kind would be sent to bring you right back."

Ruth meanwhile had sat down at a table and had begun doing a Tarot Card reading. She suddenly gasped out loud. "What" Cole says. He stands up and walks over to her. "What do you see?" "I see a force of great good, from your time, here, for the baby as well" Ruth answers. "Three of them" Cole asks. Ruth nods. "I'm not surprised. I'm sure my traveling here, alerted the other side, who sent them here to stop us." "But this new force..." Ruth begins. "If it's who I think it is" Cole says. "I can handle them. You just make sure she stays here through midnight."

Back at the cave, Eva has been teaching Piper, Prue and Phoebe on how to tap into the powers of All Hallow's Eve. "Here" Eva says, handing to Phoebe a doll made from the husks of a corn cob. "Dolls" Piper questions. "We tap into our powers with dolls?" "It's not just a doll" Eva states. "It's a totem. It reminds us of the wisdom and the power of women who came before us." "Okay" Phoebe says. "But what does it have to do with…." "The witches journey" Eva says, cutting her off to answer her question. "Is a walk of wisdom, collected over the years Phoebe." Eva then cuts an apple in half. "Wisdom gives us power and power frightens the fearful and ignorant." Eva picks up half of the cut apple and holds it up. "Here, the apple holds a pentacle in its heart. Add a Laurel leaf and you will block the path of evil."

Eva sets the apple down and walks over to what looks like a typical pointed witches hat. She picks it up and puts it on Phoebe's head. "The conical hat is a spiritual point. It helps us channel our magic, while keeping us centered and focused." "A simple apple and laurel leaf" Piper wonders. Eva nods. "Simple, but yet powerful" Eva says. "Remember, there is magic all around you. Especially on All Hallow's Eve." "What about the masks" Piper asks.

"Demons can walk freely among us on All Hallow's Eve, so the mask allows you to hide your identity, and freely walk among them." Eva picks up a mask and hands it to Piper. Phoebe walks over to one of the women in the coven who is holding a broom. "Don't tell me you can fly around on that thing" she asks Eva. "Anything is possible" Eva answers. "The brooms traditional purpose is to sweep evil from your path. Sweeping East to West, following the same path as the sun. Like anything with magic, it's how you do it, with knowledge and reverence that matters most." "Can I borrow that" Phoebe asks the woman who was holding the broom, who willingly hands it over. Phoebe begins sweeping the broom from east to west. "Boy I feel silly" she comments. Just then a visible spark flies out of the broom handle, shocking Phoebe's hand, causing her to gasp and drop the broom.

"What happened" Piper asks, worried. "Some sort of spark" Phoebe answers. Eva smiles. "You felt the power." She looks around then, feeling that they are as ready as they ever will be, and knowing they are running out of time. "Alright. Sally with go with you to Ruth's house. She'll give you the last few things you might need. I only wish I could go with you." "You've armed us well" Prue says, reassuring Eva. "We'll do great." "Remember" Eva calls out as the three are being lead out of the cave by Sally. "Connect with the power of this day."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Manor, Paige is sitting in a kitchen chair, next to Darryl. Leo has bottled up the potion. He walks over to a hook which hangs near the kitchen's back door and grabs a set of car keys off of it. Then he walks over to the refrigerator and grabs the grocery pad and pen and quickly writes something down. He rips a piece of paper from the pad and then walks over to Paige. Leo hands her the paper and the car keys. "Okay, the potion's ready" he says. "Paige, I want you to stay here with Darryl." "But Leo" she says. "No buts Paige. You're without your powers right now, which means you're just as vulnerable as Darryl is. And he can't see right now, you can. And I can still Orb. I'm going to Orb out there with the potion and hopefully vanquish them. If I don't tell you its okay after ten minutes, I want you to get Darryl in the car and drive to that address. When you get there, tell them who you are and that you're a Charmed One, and that I sent you. You and Darryl will be there and someone will be able to come here and check on me."

Paige looks at the address with a questioning look on her face. "It's sort of a safe house" Leo says, using terms that Darryl would feel comfortable with. "Just trust me Paige. You and Darryl will be safe there. Remember, ten minutes." Paige nods and then Leo walks over to the kitchen counter where the potion bottles are sitting and grabs them up. He starts walking towards the kitchen door. "Wish me luck" he says, and then walks out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

Back at Ruth's house, Cole is outside, watching the people walk about, celebrating. "Do you know what they look like" Ruth asks him. Cole turns to look at her and scowls. "What are you doing outside. I told you to stay inside with Charlotte." "The house is guarded by men and magic" Ruth answers. "She's not going anywhere." "I've seen the future Ruth" Cole reminds her. "Your ignorance is your destiny." He puts a mask on then and begins walking among the crowd. Phoebe, Piper and Prue have been led to another clearly, closer to Ruth's house, by Sally. "We won't fail this time" Prue says, reassuring Sally.

"I know you won't" Sally says. "Charlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. Be careful. Ruth's guards will be everywhere. If they see you with these things, they'll know you're witches." Sally then hands Phoebe a small pumpkin that has been gutted and a star carved into it. "If need be" Sally says. "This will turn away evil spirits. We suspect that Ruth might have summoned a demon to help her." "You're kidding" Phoebe says, taking the pumpkin. "Right?" Sally stares at her. "Okay, you're not kidding." Phoebe takes the pumpkin and slides it into a pocket of her cape.

"Blessed be" Sally says to the three of them. "And good luck." Sally takes off then, running back towards the woods. "Alright" Prue says, and then she raises her mask up to her face. "Let's go Trick Or Treat." "Oh boy" Piper sighs, raising up her mask. Piper and Prue start walking off towards the left, while Phoebe heads towards the right. Phoebe walks past a man, who is standing near a barrel of water. "Care to you're future milady?" The man asks. "No thanks" Phoebe answers. "I'm pretty familiar with it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you certain" The man questions. "I can show you the first initial of your true love's name." "Really" Phoebe responds. "You can do that?" "Yes" The man answers. "With a simple peel of the apple." "Prove it" Another man states, as he walks up to them. "And why would you be interested Sir?" Phoebe asks the stranger. "And why wouldn't you be" the stranger, who is actually Cole, questions back. Phoebe pauses for a moment and then turns to the man holding the apple. "Okay, how do I do it?" "First" The man says, while peeling the skin off the apple. "Fill your heart with only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel." Phoebe does as he asks. "Then you simply drop the peel into the water and watch." The man drops the apple peel into the barrel of water.

Phoebe opens her eyes and together she, the man and Cole, stare down at the apple peel. Slowly the apple peel begins to form the letter C. "It is C" The man states. "The first name of your True love, starts with the letter C." "Cole" Phoebe whispers softly, but loud enough that Cole was able to hear her. Her response, causes him to stare at her, with pains of guilt from what he was there doing, racing through his heart. "How is it that the apple knew this answer" Phoebe asks. "Because Apples are the fruit of knowledge milady" Cole answers.

Just then someone walks past Phoebe, bumping into her, causing the pumpkin to fall out of her pocket. Ruth who is standing near by sees it fall to the ground and points at Phoebe. "**WITCH!**" "No" Cole whispers, desperately wanting to help her, but knowing he couldn't. Micah hears Ruth's scream and looks over. He recognizes Phoebe from earlier that day and quickly races over to her. He grabs hold of her tightly. Hearing the screaming, Prue and Piper turn and see Micah searching Phoebe's other pockets. "Uh-oh" Piper whispers. "Phoebe" Prue exclaims, fear in her voice. "Grab those two as well" Ruth yells. The witch hunters surround Piper and Prue and quickly grab hold of them. They search the three women and quickly empty their pockets of the supplies Eva had sent with them. "There's your three" Ruth says to Cole, who is now making sure that his mask is secured to his face. The last thing he wants if for Phoebe to see that it's him.

The village people have begun chanting "Witch." "Hang them" Ruth suggests. "Hang them all!" "My pleasure" Micah responds. Micah glances at Prue, staring at her, as she, Piper and Phoebe are lead down a path towards a tall tree, a few miles away from the village. The whole time, Cole watches them being led away, feeling pain and sadness in his heart, at knowing that Phoebe is about to die. He comes to the conclusion that he feels this way, because his human half has grown to care about her. Cole feels saddened at the thought of knowing that when he returns to the year 2000, it will be different than before, different because Phoebe might not have ever been born. But he smiles slightly wondering if there is a chance now, that if Ruth succeeds in her plan on raising Charlotte's baby evil, that when he returns to his own time, Phoebe will be very much alive, and on the side of evil. "There might be a chance for us yet" Cole thinks to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"We can't let Leo do this alone" Darryl says to Paige. "I don't like either Darryl, but there really isn't anything I can do. For what ever reasons, my powers are gone. I just hope it's not for good." Paige responds. She gets up, walks over to the sink, wets a clean dish cloth and then walks back over to the kitchen table and sits back down. Paige glances at her watch and sees that only four minutes have passed since Leo left the kitchen. "Longest damn ten minutes of my life" Paige thinks as she gently places the wet cloth over Darryl's eyes. "It's a wet cloth" she tells him. "Maybe it will help to at least ease some of your discomfort."

At the large tree, Prue, Phoebe and Piper find themselves sitting on horses, with nooses tied around their necks. To their surprise, the rope as been wrapped around their waist as well, to which Prue assumes is only to ensure that they can't use magic to escape. "Tell me this isn't happening" Piper growls. "It's gonna be okay Piper" Prue whispers. Micah rides up next to the horse that Prue is sitting on. "Hang witch" he growls at her. "**HYAH**" Micah yells, and the three horse take off running out from underneath the three Sisters, causing them to swing to and fro. "Onward" Micah tells the other men. "Let's us return to the celebration."

The men all begin to cheer and ride away. Cole is watching from the bushes, and feels his heart break when he sees Phoebe's body swinging from the end of the noose. "I'm sorry Phoebe" he whispers. Then he climbs onto a horse and rides back to the village. Unfortunately Cole can't return home until it is guaranteed that Charlotte's baby will be raised evil, by Ruth. What seems like forever, but in truth is only 3 minutes, when suddenly Micah returns. "My apologies" he says, as he cuts Phoebe, Piper and Prue free. "A little trick I learned from the French. Run the noose line to the waist."

"It's a good thing the other guards didn't see you do that." Phoebe commented as the three landed on the ground. They stood up, and began dusting the dirt off of their clothing. "It's okay" Micah answers. "None of the others have been anywhere near a Frenchman. I would have told them it was to ensure that you couldn't summon the devil to free you." "Wait a minute" Piper exclaims. "I don't understand. Prue how did you know we could trust him?" "By the look in his eye" Prue answers, with a flirty smile. "Oh" Piper responds. Prue removes her mask then and looks Micah in the eyes. "So that would be the second time today you've saved our necks."

"And what beautiful necks they are" Micah remarks, kissing Prue's hand. "I'm Micah." "And I'm charmed" Prue answers, blushing. "I hate to break up this little love fest" Phoebe says. "But why do you keep saving us, if you're one of the witch hunters?" "I ride with them to try and undo their evil when ever possible." Micah explains. "I've seen what both dark magic can do, and if you're fighting against that, then we are on the same side." Micah kisses Prue's hand once more. "I need to get back, before I am missed. Please be careful." "Thank you" Prue whispers, kissing him on the cheek. Micah climbs up onto his horse and rides off then, heading towards an old forgotten path that leads into the back side of the village. "Okay" Phoebe says. "So you've finally found a real man. Too bad he lives in Colonial Virgina Prue." "We need to get outta here and back to that house" Piper says. "Any idea on how we can save the baby?" Phoebe asks. "We're outta ammo." "Well, they think we're dead now, so they certainly won't be expecting us…." Piper says. "And you guys, remember" Prue says, her face glowing with happiness. "We're witches and its All Hallow's Eve…" "Alright" Piper remarks, slightly disgusted. "Glow else were, we got work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Paige glances at her watch. Leo's been gone a total of seven minutes now. She grabs up the car keys and piece of paper and prepares to help Darryl to the car. "Paige" Darryl says softly. "We can't leave Leo. Look, I don't know what he is, other than he must be magical, and he must be one of the good guys or you girls wouldn't trust him with your lives. We can't just leave him." "I know Darryl" Paige sighs, setting the keys and paper back down on the kitchen table.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe are again back at the village, this time on the path that Eva had first led them on. Ruth's house is within sight. "I don't see Ruth or any guards" Prue states. "What time is it?" Piper pulls her watch out of her pocket and looks at it. "It's six…we're running out of time and magic." "How are we gonna get past those talismans" Phoebe asks. "Remember what Eva said" Prue answers, as she walks over to a small cornfield that is near by. She peels some of the husks off and begins forming a doll from them. Magic is all around us. Well it's time we learned how to access it." Prue then spots a broom, she grabs it and hands it over to Phoebe. "Okay Pheebs, start sweeping evil away."

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders and starts sweeping east to west, like she did back in the cave. Piper spots a lavender bush and picks some of the flowers. "Didn't Eva say that lavender was a protection herb?" Prue nods her head. "And the wisdom of the women before us, will guide us again." Prue says. While Phoebe is sweeping, the three walk closer towards the house. Just then some sparks shoot out of the top of the broom handle. "Did you see that" Phoebe wonders. "Keep sweeping" Piper says. Phoebe continues to sweep and soon the talismans, which are hanging from the trees begin to shake. Moments later they fall to the ground. "I think its working" Phoebe says.

"Good" Prue replies. Just then they hear people yelling, the sisters turn, expecting to see the witch hunters charging towards them, but instead they see them grabbing hold of Micah. "Micah" Prue exclaims softly. "They've found him out." She takes a step in that direction and Piper grabs onto her Sister's shoulder. "Prue you can't." "But" Prue replies. "What would he want us to do honey" Phoebe says, feeling sorry for her Sister. Prue nods slowly, and then they make their way towards the house. Phoebe stands watch, while Piper and Prue climb the stairs and walk into the bedroom. There they find Charlotte in bed, clearly in labor.

"Who are you" Charlotte exclaims, clearly afraid. "Eva sent us" Prue answers in a calming tone. "I don't believe you" Charlotte responds. Just then she yells in pain as another contraction hits. "Ohhh okay" Prue says, panicked. "How does Lamaze breathing go?" "How should I know" Piper answers back, sarcastically. She runs over to the bed, bends down, and places two fingers against Charlotte's back and presses. Seconds later, Charlotte's pain eases. "How are you making the pain go away?" "Ahh good magic" Piper answers. "Good Magic" Prue mouths. "Acupressure" Piper mouths back, to which Prue nods her head. "Ahh you guys" Phoebe calls out. "I think we should hurry, they're starting to return from the that area where they tried to hang us."


	13. Chapter 13

Prue's heart dropped, knowing this meant that Micah was dead. "Ahh okay, Charlotte we need to get you outta here and fast." Piper and Prue help Charlotte out of bed and pretty much carry her out of the house. Slowly the four women make their way towards the witches altar where Prue, Piper and Phoebe first appeared. As they head out of the village, Prue sees out of the corner of her eye, a man standing over Micah's dead body. He's wiping blood off of a dagger. "**Quickly**" Ruth yells. "**Check the house!**" "Don't bother" Cole responds. "I know the witches that were sent to stop you. And they have Charlotte by now." Cole drops the dagger to the ground and calmly walks towards a horse and climbs on. "But I know where they'll take her."

Paige glances at the clock, which was hanging on a wall in the kitchen. 11 minutes had now passed since Leo walked out of the kitchen. Paige sighed. Leo had been clear on his instructions, and Paige knew without her magic, and being new to the craft, that she was now just as vulnerable as Darryl was. And she knew that she should try and find someone to help Darryl…..but she just couldn't leave Leo behind…to die. Paige stood up then, she walked over to the knife rack and pulled out the largest knife she could find. Then she walked past the stove and saw that a couple drops of the potion remained in the bottom of the pot. Paige carefully poured the potion over into an empty bottle and then quickly capped it. She walked back over to Darryl. Paige took hold of Darryl's hand and placed the knife in his right hand and the potion bottle in his left.

"Darryl, there's a big knife in your right hand, and it's very sharp so be careful. In your left hand is a potion bottle, there were a couple of drops of the potion left in the pot so I bottled them." Paige reached behind him and grabbed his back up gun and pulled it out of the holster. "I'm taking your back up gun and going to find Leo. Stay here Darryl." Paige positioned the chair he was sitting in, so he was directly across from the back door. "You're right in front of the back door, it's about fifteen steps away." Paige walked over and unlocked it and opened it. "It's unlocked and open. You're gonna have to mentally keep time. If Leo or I aren't back in ten minutes, leave. Go running down the street yelling for help."

"But" Darryl began, knowing if he did that, he would expose the girls as being witches, which he figured would be very bad, otherwise they wouldn't be trying so hard to keep it a secret. "No buts. Just do it. If Leo or I aren't back by then, then we probably aren't coming back. And I'm not sure, but I'm guessing if your eye sight isn't restored soon, it'll be gone forever." Paige walked back over to the kitchen table, picked up that piece of paper Leo had given her and stuffed into the front pocket of Darryl's shirt. "That piece of paper with that address where Leo wanted us to go is in your front shirt pocket. Get there. Leo said there was someone there who could help and that it was a safe house. Trust him. Just instead of telling them you're a Charmed One, tell them the Charmed Ones sent you." Paige gave Darryl a friend kiss on the cheek, then she took a deep breath and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen door. "Paige" Darryl called out. "Watch your back." "You too" Paige responded. She was terrified, but determined.


	14. Chapter 14

By now, Piper, Phoebe and Prue, along with Charlotte had reached the witches altar they had seen earlier that day. "Look" Phoebe exclaimed. "The altar!" "Thank God" Piper responded. "Hang on Charlotte, we're almost there. Eva and her friends can then take care of you and your baby." "I can't" Charlotte groaned as another contraction, this time stronger than ever before hit her. "**AHHHHH!**" "Yes you can….." Prue began. "I'm sorry" Charlotte said, her legs giving out from under her. She slumped to the ground. "Charlotte" Prue said, rushing towards her, intent on helping Piper carry the woman to the cave. "Ahhhh" Charlotte cried out. "The baby is coming!" "Oh God" Prue exclaims.

Piper glanced at her watch. "It's almost eleven. What should we do?!" The three listened, and sighed when they heard only the sound of crickets chirping. "Do you think they gave up looking for us?" Just then they hear men shouting in the far distance. "I don't think so" Phoebe says, panicked. A second later, the flame from one of the lit torches can be seen getting closer and closer. "Okay" Prue responds, looking around at the items scattered around the altar. "What do we have here?" "Big problems, little time and little magic" Piper answers sarcastically.

"Didn't Eva say something about Charlotte giving birth in a protective circle?" Prue asks. Phoebe nods her head. "But can we make one of those" she wonders. "We've got to try" Prue says. She walks up close to the altar and begins examining the items laying upon it. "Looks like there's some lavender laying over there" Piper says, pointing to it. Phoebe quickly grabs it up off the altar. "Isn't Rosemary good for protection too?" Phoebe asks. Piper nods her head. "Right" Prue says. "Add Apples with Laurel leaves and we should be able to block the path of evil." Phoebe and Piper look at their big Sister, concerned. "It's all we got, and that baby is coming so we've got to try." Prue states. Charlotte cries out in pain. "Ah who's gonna delivery the baby" Piper asks.

"Well personally" Phoebe says. "Since we saw in the future that you are a mother, I think you should." "I second that" Prue says quickly, not wanting to do it. "Hey" Piper exclaims. "Wait just a minute." Just then they hear the sound of horses getting closer. "No time to wait Piper" Prue says. She finds a knife laying on the altar and sets about cutting apples in half. "Phoebe take the lavender and rosemary and form a circle." "Right" Phoebe says. She grabs up the herbs and begins dropping them down in the form a circle, surrounding the altar and the three Sisters and Charlotte.

"I always get stuck with the messy jobs" Piper grumbles and she walks around to Charlotte's legs and kneels down. "Okay, Charlotte, I know it hurts, but you're gonna have to try and be as quite as possible, okay? And try not to worry, everything's under control, just concentrate on your baby." Piper takes a deep breath then and then lifts up the end of Charlotte's night gown. "Oh God I see it!" She yells. "Really?" Phoebe says and runs over to her to look. "**Phoebe!**" Prue yells. "_The circle!_" "Right" Phoebe says. She runs back over to where she'd left off and finishes dropping the herbs onto the ground in the shape of a circle, surrounding them. "The baby's coming" Piper yells. "So are they" Prue responds, as the sounds of horses and men yelling get closer.


	15. Chapter 15

"We can do this Charlotte" Piper says, trying to sound reassuring. "We have to do this" Phoebe states. Prue finishes cutting up the apples, just as Phoebe run out of herbs. Phoebe runs back over to the altar and grabs up some of the cut apples, on which Prue has laid a Laurel leave over the heart of the apple. She and Phoebe face each other, holding the cut apples. "Knowledge and reverence" They begin chanting. With the altar now in sight, Cole bring his horse to a halt, which causes Ruth to bring her horse to a stop as well. "Why are you stopping" Ruth demands. "To see what they've learned" Cole answers. He watches and Prue and Phoebe face each other and chant. When finished, they scatter about, dropping the apple halves with Laurel leaves along the border of the circle Phoebe had formed with the Lavender and Rosemary.

The group of witch hunters are now on top of them. "They're here" Phoebe yells, trying to not sound afraid. Prue drops the last apple half into place and a blue glowing spark appears, quickly in the shape of a dome surrounding them. "It's over" Cole remarks. "They've connected." "**No**" Ruth protests. "Not yet it isn't." The witch hunters charge closer. "How cool was that" Phoebe remarked. Just then one of the witch hunters fires his gun and the bullet flies past Phoebe, lodging into the stone altar. "Or not!" She exclaims. "Apparently it doesn't stop bullets" Piper says. She looks down between Charlotte's legs and reaches her arms forward and gently pulls the baby free. "It's a girl!"

Prue grabs up the blanket that they had stolen from Charlotte's bed and wraps the baby up in it. "Piper, get Charlotte and the baby to the cave. **Now!**" Prue orders. Phoebe spots a broom and grabs it. "I have an idea" she says. Phoebe quickly begins sweeping from east to west. Seconds later the broom handle begins to glow a light shade of blue. "Let's hope this works." Phoebe remarks, as she straddles the broom handle. "What in the hell are you doing Phoebe" Prue exclaims. "Embracing the cliché" Phoebe answers. She grips the broom handle tightly and seconds later she's airborne much to the amazement of everyone, witches, mortals, demons, and witch hunters alike.

Phoebe lets out as evil of a cackling laughter as she can muster up, which terrifies the witch hunters, causing them to drop their guns and run away in fear. "_**No**_" Ruth screams at them. "_**Come back here you cowards!**_" Cole calmly climbs off of his horse, and a small black hole appears in the ground before him. "_Where are you going_" Ruth demands. "To live to fight another day. And to their credit, they are awfully _good_." Cole answers with a smirk. "But, I've got time on my side. You don't." With that Cole calmly stepped into the black hole, and appeared to fall into it. Seconds later the hole disappeared and he was gone, just as quickly as he had arrived. Disgusted and angry, but also fearing for her life, Ruth quickly headed back to the safety of her home. "Okay, there's something you don't see everyday" Piper commented as she watched her Sister come in for a landing.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the Manor, Darryl had been mentally timing how long Paige had been gone. There were six minutes left. And he didn't want to leave, but he knew without being able to see, there was no way he could help her or Leo either.

Phoebe, Prue and Piper quickly get Charlotte and her baby back to the cave, where Eva and the woman of her coven are waiting to care for them. "Thank you so much" Eva says. "No" Prue says smiling. "Thank you Eva for showing us the power of this day and how to tap into it." Piper smiles at Phoebe. "I guess we now know where all that flying hag stuff got started huh Pheebs." Phoebe smiles with pride. "Yeah, and I'm proud of it." "I wonder what they're waiting for" Prue comments. "Maybe there's something else we're supposed to learn" Phoebe answers.

"Well what ever it is, they're better make it quick" Piper comments, as she glances at her watch. "It's almost midnight." "Thank you all" Charlotte says, holding her daughter. "I promise you, that my daughter will know of the three powerful witches who came to help bring her into this world. And we will always be grateful." Charlotte smiles then and looks down at her baby. "Won't we Melinda." "Melinda" Piper repeats. "Yes" Charlotte says smiling. "Melinda Warren." Prue, Piper and Phoebe look at each other with shock on their faces.

"What's wrong" Charlotte asks. "Ahh nothing" Phoebe answers. "It's just I think we're related….." Phoebe isn't able to finish her sentence. The Vortex reopens and the three are sucked inside of it.

At the Manor, Paige hiding behind a dining room chair, waiting for the right moment to attempt to jump out and help Leo, who is being strangled by his own aura by one of the Grimlocks. Paige reaches up and grabs a bowl of fake fruit that sits in the center of the dining room table. She dumps out the fruit and then stands up and hurls the bowl at Grimlock who's strangling Leo. The second Grimlock holds out his hand and begins to strangle Paige with his power. Paige begins to choke. "HEY!" Leo shouts, throwing the potion at the Grimlock who's strangling Paige. "Paige I told you and Darryl to get outta here."

"Yeah, well I never do what I'm told" Paige responds. Distracted by Paige's response, the remaining Grimlock knocks the second potion bottle out of Leo's hand, and it smashes on the floor. He begins choking Leo with his power, when the Vortex reopens and Piper, Phoebe and Prue come running out of it. "**HEY**" Prue shouts, using her power to flung the potion up off the floor and into the face of the Grimlock, who begins screaming in pain.


	17. Chapter 17

They then run towards Leo, and Paige runs towards all of them. "Are you guys okay" Leo asks. Piper helps him up off the floor. "Are you alright?" She asks. "It's been a long day" Leo comments. "Tell us about it" Phoebe sighs. Just then Darryl comes stumbling out of the kitchen. "Paige, Leo, anyone there?" "Oh God" Piper exclaims when she sees he's been blinded. "Darryl!" "I got it" Leo says. He runs over to Darryl. "Close your eyes Darryl." Darryl closes then and Leo holds his right hand over Darryl's eyes. Leo's hand begins to glow and moments later, Darryl's eyesight returns. When his hand stops glowing, Leo lowers his hand. "Slowly open your eyes." Darryl opens them and sighs when he can see. "Who are you?" He asks Leo again. Leo smiles and says "Happy Halloween."

Later that night, the four Sisters and Leo are at a costume party at Piper's club, P3. "Halloween is now officially my favorite holiday" Phoebe says to her Sisters, as she places a jack-o-lantern on the bar. "Too bad Darryl didn't feel up to coming to the Party tonight." "Yeah" Leo says. "But he saw a lot today. Lot of information for him to process." "I'm wondering who it was that was sent back in time to destroy our entire family line." Prue comments. "Probably the guy that was hitting on Phoebe at the party." Piper remarks. "Hey" Phoebe responds. "Why is always my guys who are trying to kill us?"

The sisters laugh. Paige then walks over to them and sits down beside Prue. "I've got my powers back, thank God" she informs them. "You mean you lost them" Prue says. Paige nods her head. "Yeah. They vanished shortly after you guys got sucked into that vortex." "That's weird" Piper comments. Prue looked at Leo then. "Do your bosses have any idea who was sent back in time to destroy our line or why our going back effected Paige's powers?" Leo shook his head. "No. Only that they believe the Triad was behind the whole thing."

"Great" Piper sighs. But then she smiles. "But I got the help deliver our Great, Great, Great, Great, whatever Great Grandmother." Paige begins to pout. "Too bad I couldn't have met her too." Phoebe chuckles. "Paige she was only about an hour old when we were brought back here to the present. It's not like we got to know her or anything." "I just wish we could have had time to tell Charlotte to warn Melinda to not move to Salem someday." Prue says. Leo smiles softly, knowing that even though she is a distant relative, the girls love their family dearly. "You weren't meant to warn her of that. Moving to Salem and being burnt at the stake, was sadly part of her destiny…..to ensure your future."

Just then a man walks over to them. "Excuse me" he says. The girls turn to look at him, and Piper, Prue and Phoebe's eyes widen in shock. He looks identical to Micah. "Micah" Prue whispers. "No, actually my name is Mitch" The man says. Prue instantly knows that it's Micah, reincarnated. She begins to smile. "Forgive me, but I've been watching you from across the room, and I can't help but feel that we've met somewhere before." Prue's eyes begin to twinkle. "You know what" she says. "I think you might be right. Care to dance?" He smiles and together they head off towards the crowded dance floor.

Just then Phoebe spots Cole, dressed as an angel, walking towards her. "My turn" she comments with a sly smile. "Hey" she says to him. "Glad you could make it. I was beginning to think I'd gotten stood up." "Ahh, no" Cole answers. "Never. I just lost track of time." Phoebe smiles. "That's okay. So did I. So, you're an angel huh?" "What?" Cole says, startled. "Oh this" he says, gesturing to his costume, and begins to laugh. His laughter is a nervous one, though he hopes Phoebe doesn't pick up on that. "Ahh no, not really." "Good" Phoebe says as they begin to walk towards the dance floor. "Cause neither am I."


End file.
